


Same Scar?

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Sandor being a big softie, and sandor wants to adopt all of them, blame lee its all his fault, for the record i love selyse, protect shireen baratheon, set about a year pre-agot, the hound is sandor's fursona and yall know it, there's a lot of sad children in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Prompt:Anonymous asked: When will Sandor meet Shireen and without consulting anyone decide that he's her godfather nowgaystannis answered: Shireen, smiling shyly & pointing at her face: same scar?Sandor, heart growing three sizes like the grinch: s...same scar(I couldn't resist, my dear prions and viroids.)





	Same Scar?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lee entirely.

Sandor growled. Bad enough to be stuck watching the one Baratheon brat, but now he was to look after a second, this time the daughter of Lord Stannis. She and her mother were coming to visit at court for young Princess Myrcella's nameday. And why him? He was a Lannister man, not a Baratheon. But the King drunkenly insisted and the Queen was likewise too drunk to argue back so now the care of the little chit fell on him. Damn children, always needing to be looked after. Damn nobles, always needing protection. What in Seven Hells could befall the thing while she was here? She'd stay in the Keep the whole time and unless she wandered into Cersei's gaze while the Queen was in one of her more vile moods, nothing would harm her. 

At least he wouldn't have to guard Joff, too. The little creep. 

Still, orders were orders. Sandor was a good dog. That was how he got his name. 

Sandor stomped down to the courtyard to receive Lady Selyse and Lady Shireen. Lord Stannis, his man Davos, as well as the King, Queen, and royal children were all in attendance. Sandor wondered about the fact that the other Baratheons were just lords and ladies. _Shouldn't they be princes and princesses too?_ _Stannis is the King's brother. Traditionally, those are princes. Eh, who cared. _

Lady Baratheon and her daughter arrived in a small wheelhouse of dour black with small gold detailing, with forty men besides, twenty of whom were on horseback. The others appeared to be squires and servants, and they scuttled off to their duties in the stables and kitchens while everyone else descended and dismounted. There were three other ladies in the wheelhouse with them, each with at least one servant apiece probably already running off to take care of their mistresses' clothing and jewels. 

Lady Selyse Baratheon was a tall, thin woman. Queen Cersei was tall for a woman; Lady Selyse dwarfed her. She stood taller than Ser Davos. Sandor couldn't help but notice dark hair above her upper lip. Lady Baratheon wore the gold and black of her husband's family, but blue flowers managed to find their place upon the fabric of her vast skirts. Her ears were not at all hidden by her hairstyle, which struck Sandor as odd considering most noblewoman would have done anything to hide ears as large as those. 

Sandor was not particularly surprised by the fact that the woman's face seemed fixed in a perpetual scowl. 

Lord and Lady Baratheon were stiff with one another, bowing curtly with as little touch between them as possible. 

Gods, Sandor was glad House Clegane was too small a house for him to be married off. 

Lady Shireen Baratheon was all of eight years old, with her father's dark hair. Sandor figured she was probably a carbon copy of the man, considering how painfully polite she was to Lord Stannis as she greeted him, but when King Robert swept her up in his great big arms, she giggled madly and offered him a kiss on his bearded cheek. Considering the fumes pouring off his Grace, Sandor thought it a wonder the child didn't faint then and there. 

Eventually her uncle put her down, though. All the proper introductions were made while Sandor ignored them all. He didn't particularly care about this lord from that holdfast or that lady from this one. They were all nobles. To Seven Hells with them. 

Finally, the crowd was beginning to clear up and the King beckoned to Sandor. 

"Come here, Clegane," Robert boomed as quietly as his voice allowed, "Come meet your new charge for the duration of the nameday celebrations." Sandor was a good dog. He obeyed his masters' orders. 

He bowed to the little girl. When he straightened up, Sandor got his first good look at her. 

She had the Baratheon coal black hair, and Lord Stannis's dark blue eyes. Her jaw would be square once the baby fat faded and Sandor could definitely see her ears came from her mother. But the most striking thing about her appearance was a blotch on her face. Or, not a blotch- a scar of some sort. On the left side of her left cheek, down her neck and into the bodice of her dress, her skin was cracked, grey and black, with a certain scaly appearance. 

The child stared up at him with wide eyes, taking in Sandor's great height. His face. 

Finally, just when Sandor was sure she was about to turn to the King and say, "Nuncle, I shan't have this one, he's far too ugly for a princess like me," she stepped towards him. 

Smiling a little shyly and pointing up at the ruin upon her face, she said, "Same scar, ser?" 

Her smile was sweet and awkward and if Sandor had had a heart, it would have melted into the cobblestones. 

"Aye," he said gruffly, "Same... same scar, lassie. But don't go calling me ser, now. I'm no knight. I'm the Hound." Her smile fell a little at that, but she managed to recover. 

"The I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Ser- I mean- uhm, Hound." His Grace laughed and clapped his niece on the back so hard, she sank about two inches into the stone beneath her. 

So that was when Sandor Clegane decided to add Lady Shireen Baratheon to his list of people who he'd give his life for. The list was very short and at that point included only Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, and for good reason. The whole court was full of snakes. Or rather, lions. 


End file.
